Novos Tempos
by Princess Kuchiki
Summary: Depois de anos defendendo a cidade de Karakura, nossos heróis decidem seguir com suas vidas e criar suas próprias famílias. E, depois de alguns anos, a paz reinava na Soul Society onde começou a florescer a nova geração, seus filhos, que se esforçam para se tornarem shinigamis. Grandes tempos de paz reinavam. Mas, será que permaneceria assim por muito tempo? " Depois da Calmaria,


Depois de anos em batalhas para proteger a cidade de Karakura, Ichigo e seus amigos decidem seguir suas vidas, descobrindo novos amores e se dedicando a família.

Ichigo e Rukia se apaixonaram e começaram a namorar, mas a relação de um humano e uma shinigami não podia acontecer de acordo com as regras da Soul Society. Ichigo não desiste de seu amor e decide viver ao lado de Rukia como um shinigami, deixando de ser humano para sempre. Mas esta não foi a única batalha que tiveram para ficar juntos. Byakuya não gostou nem um pouco da ideia de sua irmã namorando aquele "garoto insolente", como costumava chamar Ichigo. Depois de uma longa conversa, entediante aos ouvidos de Ichigo e muita insistência de Rukia, Byakuya se vê vencido e decide aceitar o namoro dos dois , mesmo ainda não gostando da ideia.

Ichigo e Rukia namoraram durante alguns anos, até Ichigo finalmente, pedir à mão de Rukia em casamento. Ela prontamente aceitou, emocionada. Ichigo ainda não sabia, mas Rukia estava grávida de 4 semanas. Ela planejava contar a ele quando foi pedida em casamento.

Rukia conta sobre sua gravidez durante a cerimônia de casamento, deixando todos surpresos, inclusive seu marido que depois de receber a notícia, sorriu e beijou Rukia nos lábios e, logo depois, beijou sua barriga, demonstrando o quanto amava seu futuro filho que estava por vir.

Inoue ficara triste com a notícia de que Ichigo escolhera deixar de ser humano para se tornar shinigami e viver ao lado de Rukia. Ainda gostava dele, mas depois de um tempo esse amor foi esfriando e dando lugar à outro que começava a sentir por um certo Quincy, Ishida Uryuu. Ambos se aproximaram depois que Ichigo partiu para Soul Society e revelaram seu amor. Também casaram alguns anos depois...

Sado continuara sua viagem por vários lugares e encontra um novo grupo de Fullbringers, inclusive se apaixonou por uma jovem do grupo. Desde então, não voltou mais à cidade de Karakura.

Byakuya via a felicidade de Ichigo e Rukia e se perguntava se seria capaz de dar uma nova chance ao seu coração e amar novamente. No início achou que não. Mal ele sabia que uma certa morena que adorava zuar com a cara dele e chamar-lhe por um certo apelido, roubaria seu coração e o faria amar novamente. Essa pessoa é Yoruichi. Sim, a baka-neko fizera Byakuya provar que poderia seguir em frente após a morte de sua adorável Hisana.

Não foi fácil para ambos ficarem juntos, afinal, Byakuya e Yoruichi são nobres e pertencem a clâs diferentes e que possuem problemas um com o outro, o clã Kuchiki e o clã Shihōin. Sua união não era aceita, mas mesmo assim ambos continuaram juntos e são felizes.

No Mundo Real, uma certa jovem de cabelos pretos, estava pensativa e destraída enquanto andava pelas ruas de Karakura. Seu nome, Kurosaki Karin.

Depois que Ichigo foi embora, ela passou a dar longas voltas pela cidade, Yuzu achava que era saudades do irmão. Mas, não era. Outra pessoa rondava os pensamentos de Karin...Hitsugaya Toushirou.

O capitão do Juubantai ocupava cada vez mais espaço nos pensamentos da jovem Kurosaki. Ela sentia falta dele. A algum tempo começara a gostar daquele garoto e agora se via completamenoe apaixonada. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu, ao atravessar à rua que um carro chegava, infelizmente, acabou atropelada e não resistiu.

A notícia da morte de Karin espantou a todos, principalmente Yuzu que ficara desolada com a morte da irmã.

Karin fora enviada a Soul Society pelo shinigami da cidade de Karakura. Ficou dias andando sem rumo em Rukongai. Nunca havia estado na Soul Society, mas sabia que seu irmão e principalmente Toshirou estavam ali, ela decidiu procurá-los, mas não encontrou nem mesmo um shinigami. Decidiu se render ao cansaço.

No quartel do Juubantai, Toushirou estava decidido a encontrar Karin. A muito tempo passara a se importar com ela, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer.

Ichigo e Hitsugaya passaram semanas a procurando em Rukongai até que um dia a encontram, andando pelas ruas, como se estivesse procurando alguém.

Ichigo ficou contente por finalmente encontrar sua irmã.

Karin corou ao ver que Toushirou também procurara por ela.

Depois de ir para Sereitei ao lado de seu irmão e Toushirou, Karin foi recepicionada por várias pessoas e se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz, embora ainda sentisse falta de sua irmã e de seu pai. Naquele mesmo dia, Karin decidiu virar uma shinigami. E depois de muito treinamento finalmente conseguiu ,entrando para o décimo eesquadrão de Toushirou, que ficara feliz por ela ter escolhido o esquadrão dele.

A partir daí, Karin e Toushirou se apaixonaram...Foi inevitável.

Ichigo ficou com ciúmes da irmã e Isshin choramingou abraçando a foto de sua falecida esposa, dizendo o quanto sua filhinha cresceu. Yuzu não podia ver Karin, mas sentia que ela estava bem e isso serviu para a mais jovem Kurosaki sorrir e voltar a seguir em frente.

ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS...

Rukia gritava em uma das salas do Yonbatai. Estava em trabalho de parto à algumas horas. Sentia dor e apertava firmemente a mão de Ichigo, que estava preocupado com os gritos da amada e pedia para ela se acalmar. Do lado de fora, Byakuya andava lentamente de um lado para o outro com uma expressão indiferente no rosto, embora por dentro estivesse ansioso por notícias da irmã. Yoruichi estava sentada em uma cadeira apensas observando o marido e tentando segurar a risada ao vê-lo daquela maneira. Levou a a mão à barriga de 2 meses, em breve seria ela a dar a luz.

" Se ele já está assim por causa da irmã, imagine quando for o nosso filho." pensou Yoruichi com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Na sala do yonbantai, Unohana fazia o parto de Rukia, que dera mais uma grito e finalmente, depois de algumas horas o choro de um bebê é ouvido. Rukia continua ofegante e Ichigo não desvia os olhos do bebê que Unohana limpava e embalava em um pano branco.

- É um menino! - exclamou a capitã do yonbantai. Ichigo continuava a segurar a mão de Rukia, mas não tirava os olhos de seu filho. Estava emocionado.

Rukia, porém, antes de sorrir por ver os seus filhos sente dores fortes novamente, e não segura um grito, chamando a atenção de Ichigo e Unohana, que imediatamente, volta ao que estava fazendo.

—Unohana, o que está acontecendo? O bebê já nasceu! —dizia Ichigo, desesperado.

—Só pode significar uma coisa. - diz Unohana. - Tem outro bebê a caminho.

Ichigo não sabe se fica feliz por saber que vai ganhar outro filho, ou fica desesperado por saber que Rukia vai passar por toda essa dor de novo.

Rukia, mesmo exausta, decide continuar. Tudo que ela mais quer é ver o rosto de suas crianças. E, depois de muito esforço e dor Rukia escuta o choro de outro bebê e não consegue segurar lágrimas de felicidade, finalmente poderia ver seus bebês.

- É uma menina!

Unohana entrega o menino para Ichigo e a menina para Rukia, depois sai para dar privacidade ao casal.

- Rukia, somos pais! - Diz Ichigo, emocionado.

- Sim! - concorda Rukia, acariciando o rosto de sua pequena. - Ichigo.

- Sim?

- Que nome vamos dar a eles?

- Que tal Kaien para o menino? Era o nome do seu amigo não é?

Rukia sorri em resposta.

- E pra menina? - Ichigo pergunta.

- Eu gostaria de colocar o nome da minha irmã,Hisana. O que você acha,Ichigo?

Ichigo sorri e a beija apaixonadamente a esposa.

- Eu acho ótimo! Então será Kaien e Hisana.


End file.
